Iname
by 14 inu-kag
Summary: R@R! inuyasha and kagome settle after three years being apart,soon having pups but one pup is a verry different and will soon save the world...of kagomes era? I thought the well sealed! find out what happens!.inukag LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Iname**

**A/N:Hay whats up I'm back! i made a decision I am not continueing the story iname inuyashas child,but...i am doing a totally different version ..well not intirely, same plot same motive just better grammar,dialogue the works and longer and will be the first chapter of this long length story ..I think we'll see where it goes...only if i get reviews for this story,i have alot of people read my stories but not review(sniffle,sob),plz i cannot press this point enouph plz! review i know im not the best writer,(pout) but i love feeback so thanks and enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own inuyasha,but...i own iname his child! closest thing! yay you cant sue! lol enjoy!**

Iname

chapter 1

It was early morning,you can hear the birds chirp against the occupied two room hut.

Nesstled together, were a hanyou and a sleeping miko, in one of the rooms they are occupying currently.

With his arm draped lazily around her waist, oftenly tightning now and then,and nuzzling her hair against the nape of her neck, he breathed in,'vanilla and jasmine'he thought.

Who knew after three years they would be back together married...and a pup on the way?he checked.

He kept sniffing her naked body,often hearing a muffled moan from his wife,he smirked,still checking down to her stomach,stopping there and nuzzling that part,and by the way her scent had altered he came to the conclusion that his kagome was ...pregnant ...with his pups none the less!

He kept sniffing seeing what gender it would be,'a girl..a baby girl', smiling he caught something else confused for a moment, then doing a happy dance in his head'hmmm boy...another boy! two boys', dont get him wrong he loved having a daughter but what father wouldn't also want a son! and another!Kagome was pregnant with three of his pups...after one night... he smirked full knowingly.

He wasn't surprised at all actually,he was expecting theses pups 'but so soon' leaving that thought from his head,Inuyasha shook the raven haired girl gently,only recieving a tired moan,shaking her alittle more "kagome..kagome",recieving half lidded choclate orbs looking up at him"morning",he loved her smiles her lauphs her love he smirked...again,it seems he's been doing that alot that morning."I'm going to get us breakfast down the stream..fish?","sure..don't take long ...love you"he looked at her softly for a few moments,walking over to her,already clothed he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips,"how could i not"he whispered in her ear,which sent a shiver down her spine,as soon as the feeling left so did he,she sighed.

Slowly, she stretched,gasping at the pain radiated between her legs and smiled,'that was the first time me and inuyasha...', but was cut off from the knocking at her hut door,groaning she got up,dressed,and headed for the front door, she slided it open"hello...oh hi sango"seeing the upbeat cheery former partner of there adventures,she smiled.

"hay...wheres inuyasha",peering into the spacious hut,"oh... he went to get us breakfast","I was wondering do you want to help pick herbs in the garden and mabey then go dip in the hot springs", 'sango sugarcoated it to make me go with her...but seeing as theres nothing to do after breakfast',"ok i'll go,I'll meet you at your hut after breakfast...sooo hows miroku doing"trieng to keep the chit chat with her'sister' for a while,"ugh he infuriates me, just because were married he thinks that gives him a ticket to grope me in public!"feeling pitty and a little humor she patted her in the shoulder"don't worry sango, you know he loves you ...and even in his own pervertness he shows affection that way"after saying that she saw a light tint of pink on her friends face."mabey kagome but it gets ...immbarasing"kagome lauphed soon followed by sango.

After a while, sango left to check on her kids,sighing kagome went over to the fire pit in the middle of there hut acomidated with a small table and matts, she grabbed the matches they still had left from there traveling days, and lited it on the wood, and a few blows of air the fire started,...inuyasha came in holding five fishes already gutted and clean."why so many fishes, it's just you and me",raising a eyebrow at her husbands actions,"well, that leads me what I wanted to tell you"inuyasha stared at the cooking fish simmering over the fire,confused and intrested,kagome crawled over to him leaning over,putting her head on his shoulder looking at the fire with him,"and whats that may I ask"she humorly said.

Looking down at her after a while he finally said,"kagome what would you do if I say you are pregnant with my childen"she gasped.

A/N:bwahhaa im evil! I left a cliffy ending did she gasp at madness,happiness,well you'll find out in the next chapter thats for sure! plz! review if you want a second chapter i already have it written i just need it uploaded and you just need to review lol click the are welcome to flame me i'll just respond with the type of negitivness you give me plain and simple so flame if you dare! jk lol until then...(oh wait i know your going to read this vanessa so just email me dont txt me brennen has my phone...dont ask hes weird thats why i love him lol and check your youtube page look what my dad put lol)bie!

-14 inu kag


	2. IMPORTANT!

Authers note:

Sadly this is not a uptate but a authors note, (abviously)i will not be updateing for a week or two or mabey on wedsday next week mabey depending if he gets uncle has cancer and is hanging by a thread, my mom told me he was just put in the hospital... again...so me and my family are going to be at my nanas(she has no internet connection what so ever shes one of those old old..old! ladies...personally i dont like her) house until he gets released and back on his medical either this week between the days on monday threw thursday or the following week i will try to update,im sorry again , feel pitty for me im going to have to be with my evil nanas house! lol seriously everytime i go there she puts me to work either cleaning her backyard or watering the sidewalk...stuped things like that...anyways so keep prayin lol,in the meantime read and review my other stories and enjoy yourselfs, ill be going to my nanas house on monday,so pm me or somethin,its to early for me to udate and i still need to edit my chapter that finished so...anything else hmmm no thx again! and hope i wont be dead by the time i come back from the wicked witch of the wests house lol. bies!

-14 inukag


	3. Thats life for ya

**A/N:hay im back from my little vacation situation! sorry it took forever whoever is reading this story,me gone doesnt mean im going to stop this story unless you want me to, im open for ideas in the next couple of chapters ,im gonna be needing it lol,so in my last chapter I left you guys with a cliffy lets see what and by the way if you see like a sentence or two disapeared dont blame me! i swear my last authors note i reread it and there was like 3 sentences missing i dont know why it happens but i reread my chapters before update so if i see a sentence missing ill fix or if i miss it live with it, its my computer not with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own inuyasha! ...but i own one of there children(just gave a spoiler you dont understand you will in this chapter or the next)**

Iname chapter 2

Last time,

"What would you say if you were pregnant with my children"she gasped.

now,

She stared in awe,'I-I-Im pregnant' abviously she was happy, but inuyasha saw it in a different way the long waiting from his mate gave him his answer, bangs covering his eyes to keep his sadness to himself, "I could understand if you don't want them,I-I just thought that mabey you would want my...' she jumped on him, wary of her stomach,"idiot! of course i want them,why wouldn't I!".She was thrilled no-she was exctatic(sp?)! mating on the first night and pregnant with my-his-our pups that soundend nice to her.

When he was young, kagome would always care for souta, like he was her own child she always imagined getting married to a nice fitted man carring his children living in a nice house,supporting a good job,how wrong she was. Thinking back at it now, she never wanted those things,that was just to be expected from her... from any other woman at her age also.

Snapping out of her thoughts she heard her mate"well I just thought because i'm a halfbreed you wouldn't want any of my children none the less mate me", it was evident you could here his choked sobs,he wouldn't have to show his tears if it wasn't for me,she smiled,she showed him its okay to trust, to have friends,to cry...to love.

"Please don't cry inuyasha...I love you...our life...our children" he looked up at her,all her emotions swarrming in her choclate eyes,adoration,love,warmth, pulled her into a hug-again-wary of their unborn children,his face burried into the crook of her neck,he breathed in to the scent he knew to well.

"Thank you"was his muffled reply,she smiled wrapping her arms around his body,staying still for minutes enjoying each others presence,a muffled groaning came from the young womans stomach.

Finally,coming back to reallity 'alittle to soon' inuyasha thought,he looked down from where the sound was coming from,centering at his mates stomach,his face sofened,his pups are hungery.

Kagome blushed,which went unnoticed to inuyasha,he grabbed one of the allready cooked fish handing it to kagome "here... you and the little ones must be hungery", she sat crossed leg next to inuyasha resting her head on his shoulder, she took in the smell of the cooked fish,the fresh morning dew smell mixed with pine and her mate.

When she made the choice to be with him she knew she wouldnt get to see her mother,brother or even crazy old grandpa, but she would trade all of that to be with the man that claimed her love and life,even if it hurt sometimes not being able to see the people you grew up with and loved she knew she had to be with inuyasha she knew.

Constantly in the three years apart from him and her friends, she would have dreams vivd dreams.

_Flashback_

_With a shudder she woke,sweating, panting,lonely,She had it again ...a dream ...of kids? whos,apperently mine._

_This time me and inuyasha were walking on a feild hand in hand, watching the two mysterious kids in front of me,I believe it was ours,watching them run, roll,jump all the little stunts you would expect kids to do ,the other was just starring out in the unknown._

_One child was a boy ,short black hair ,choclate brown eyes exactly like mine,did't resemble much of inuyasha..until..that all knowing smirk came upon the boys face oh yes, that smirk he got from his father, aperantly from something the other little boy taller than the first boy this little guy had black hair-again-longer than the first boys 'he must be older' light brown eyes,adorned his face,both boys had no ears like inuyasha but without them 'she loved them both the same'._

_'What am I saying I barely know these children...but something inside me is telling me to love them like i know them?' she didnt know but when she focused her eyes on the last child she gasped, 'miny inuyasha!' she looked exactly like him! suprising her as both the boys looke like me but this-this little girl looked like exact hair which was silver her bangs were like inuyashas but her back hair was like mine,sadly she didn't have inuyashas cute little fuzzy ears atop of her silver hair to match the apearence,but same peircing golden eyes that were alittle darker then his but all the same._

_She was staring at me with such intensity why?while the little boys were playing with inuyasha ,who left a while back to meet the boys ,why would he just randomly just do that ,does he know those boys?_

_All these questions kept hounding her, why, whats happening,whats going to happen? that last one came out more a question then a statement,'i-i-is this my future?'that main one stayed in her head._

_While in her little haven,the silver haired girl was walking to her, not once leaving her stare,something was happening sh-she was changing! _

_Her once small form of a todler was now a young teenager wearing a blue school skirt,a white button down shirt with a long blue features changed drastically,once a sofened small baby face was a now beautiful stern mask? a mask... whats she hiding?_

_She spoke, you can even 'hear' inuyasha in her,but not at the same time,"why" that one small word uttered from her lips left her questioning'why..why what do you mean why? I needed to know more._

_"What do you mean why,w-whats happing"which was supposed to be a stern determined voice came out in a hush-hush voice,"you don't remember..mother"_

_Just like that she was gone._

_"...Iname..."tears strolling down my face._

End flashback

Snapping out of her thoughts,"thank you"she nibbled on her fish,savoring every bite like its her last,when did I eat last? 'must be the pregnancy' with that thought she remembered that girl..and those two boys who were they?'again asking questions to myself..but i need answers' _"iname"_ that name,where was it from? gasping it was the girl in her dreams name!

After breakfast,like kagome promised she went with sango to pick herbs,finished,they went to the hotsprings.

Stripping to her birthday suit,kagome eased herself in the water,she sat,her back against a rock she relaxed herself,she ran her hand over the soon to be 'fat' stomach that would assend. Breaking the silence sango piped up,"kagome are you okay",being the total dilts she is ,she completely forgot to tell sango she was pregnant! "well..."

After she told her story excluding her dream part she had in her era that somehow has something to do with her,sango was dumbstrucked for a few moments before..."oh kagome i'm so happy for you!"sango gave her a sisterly hug,"thanks sango"releasing her "so tell me how was it?",confused"what do you mean?"," I mean how was the sex" blushing furiously at her friends choice of words,she hissed "sango!" which was soon followed by lauphter sango following.

Done with there bath,kagome left sango at her hut and walking back to inuyasha in there the door open,she went to one of there rooms which they shared and changed out of her miko attire into one of the sleeping gaments that was aquired in this era,which was a light green silk night gown.

Laying down on the futon she waited her husbands return,thirty minutes later inuyasha came in,his sword laying at his hip which he put in a corner,taking off his robe of the fire rat he laid down next to his mate.

Sencing her mates return,she felt his arm drape around her waist "hay''he nuzzled her neck,sending a shiver of pleasure to run down her spine "hay yourself"she giggle,turning her head she gave him a chast kiss that soon turned into a battle of the toungues,inuyasha won.

Letting out a content sigh,she snugged into him,sencing something wrong inuyasha questioned"are you alright,you seem ...focused","well whats wrong with being focused"she humorly teased,smiling inuyasha rubbed her stomach lightly. Inuyasha could't believe still that his kagome was pregnant,he still saw kagome as his former partner of there quest.

He couldnt deny he had feelings for her during there adventures,it was just the fact he still loved kikyo dearly,he cared for both woman at the death left him depressed,sad and lonely but then he relized he wasn't alone he had kagome always by his side,she had always been there,she showed him how to trust people,make friends,live and open feelings,she altered his life drastically.

Now shes my mate, we both have a hut and now with pups,

thats life for ya.

A/N:I named this title 'thats life for ya'well because kagome had her life in her era and didnt know the well would open again and meet her love,for inuyasha he wouldnt have known that kagome would be his mate and have his pups with him...thats life for ya was alittle complicated i know but hay you got a first preview of inames character even if it is in kagomes dream when the well was still closed,i want a review pleeaaassseee just one review lol i dont know if i should continue this its up to you guys jk i wont leave this story hanging like i did my other story.I still want reviews.

IN YOUR REVIEW TELL ME HOW YOU THINK INAMES CHARACTER SHOULD BE LIKE,SHOULD SHE HAVE INUYASHAS TEMPER AND COOL ATITUDE OR KAGOMES SWEET CARING FIERY NATURE,PLZ TELL ME IN THE REVIEWS.

AND TO PEOPLE WHO ARE THINKING WHAT ABOUT THE TWO LITTLE BOYS DONT WORRY I HAVE SOMETHING IN STORE FOR THEM BUWAHAHAHA JK SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

my next chap will be tomarrow stay tuned!

-14 inu kag


	4. Revalation

**A/N: hay! like I promised heres the update for today! i dont know if i can update for tomarrow cause i have school on monday and i need to get things ready for monday plus i have a test on tuesday about the dumb bill of rights(my dad helped me study lol)so ill try to squeeze a update as soon as possible.I'm happy on tueday after school there going to have kona ice! seriously i'm adicted to that shaved ice cream lol ...anyway...i'd like to thank my first reviwer berryblue96! come get your prize which is the way you want iname! my none of you understand just read the review anyways thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha I do own iname!**

Chapter 4

_Kagomes dream_

_'Where am I?wasn't I lieing down with inuyasha?'but was cut off ,taking a second glance where she actually was.'It looks like a building...no a school?',she was in a school the walls were white,blue lockers the doors down the hall were cherry wood and there was a eiry (sp?)feeling,something was telling her to run no...help._

_Walking down the halls she noticed noone was here,she opened each classroom door ,she was only greeted with empty desks,making her way back she heard something,footsteps...no running...someones running..who._

_Inames p.o.v_

_'shit! we both need to get out of here!' panting ,sweaty and bloody mostly bloody iname kept running she needed to get out of this hell hole,her and akane."Iname please can we stop i'm not feeling...two...well"she collapsed,"akane!"kneeling down looking at the little raven haired todler"dammit shes uncontiouse"._

_She doesn't know how she got into this mess but aparently during some 'stuped'confrence the way iname puts it ,her and her little cousin are now in the run from sychotic she doesn't know is it's a demon._

_Kagome p.o.v_

_'That girl shes so familiar...' looking at the duo running from what ever thats the cause of the little girls bloody arm and leg and the young teenagers gaping hole on her right shoulder,_(a/n: remember she inuyashas kid oops spoiler! lol but we all knew that) _it must be something._

_The little girl collapsed'probably from the blood loss i'm sure of it' ,taking a better look of it kagome gasped ''i-its that girl! how did she get into this?''._

_Inames p.o.v_

_"Akane! wake up, we need to move...do you wanna die!"growling she picked up the little girl running to the nearest exit."Dont you die on me!"_

_Kagome p.o.v_

_'Iname thats the girls name..is..is she my daughter' thinking hard she didn't relize until she blacked out of the little haven into reality._

"Iname!"kagome sat up,sweating and scared,she didn't relize it until she started down she didn't see her mate ,he was laying against the wall his eyes closed in a light sleep.

Crawling over there she shook him alittle,it didnt take much to wake him though,"kagome ...whats the matter"still groggy,"we need to help her,please inuyasha take me there!" now finally awake,"kagome what are you talking about its almost sun up...kagome why are you crying?"concern laced in his voice,he pulled her into a hug"inuyasha please we need to save iname".

A/N:I know shotest chapter ever but i wanted everyone to get a fill of inames character and this was a spoiler chap lol the next chapter is the birth yay! this was just a filler also so i dont rush anything but since it was so short i'll update tomarrow or monday .

thanx everyone and stay tuned the next one is going to be extra fluffy! lol

IN YOUR REVIEWS TELL ME WHAT THE TWO BOYS NAMES SHOULD BE ITS UP TO YOU GUYS,IF I LIKE IT LOL

-14 inu kag


	5. InamesBirthDay

**A/N: hays! this may be the only upload for like a couple of days since its a school week...sadly... and, um to the one reviewer on this story whos name is'sorry' I dont see you making stories! so dont be a hyprocate and for your info im 14! you act like I get paid for writing theses stories so just be grateful and shove it hard! (clears throat) sorry folks just some unleashed frustration (blushes) anyway back to the story. The long waited birth is here! yay! this chap is going to have some fluff so be fluff prepared lol and to the private messages ive been getting yes i know sango,miroku,killala(sp?)and shippo werent really in the chaps i did it on purpose the chaps were focusing on inukag for a while but from here on out you get some...characters!(you nasty perverts lol) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own inuyasha if i did you think i'd be making theses stories seriously lol i do own the little iname lol**

Chapter 5

9 monthes later (I know i'm skippin :)

Laying on the futon,legs on two extra pillows,and sufficated with covers was a smushed kagome."Uhh...sango,you sure this is necisary?" looking down at the big bellied woman she nodded furiously,"of coarse it is kagome,your chi..I mean pups HAS to be comfotable...oh and you"rolling her eyes,"gee... thanks sango for carring sooo much".

"Your welcome kags...hay wheres your hard headed mate at?"looking around the hut sango did't see any sighn of him.

"Didn't miroku tell you" kagome said sadly starring at the ceiling not making eye contact,"I doubt he would tell me anything for a while,we had a fight...and in front of the kids no less",now looking at her 'sister' "what do you mean?"sighing sango started fiddling with the hem of the blanket smothered around the pregnant woman,"aperently he claims hes...'sex deprived'',using her fingers to make quotation marks to explain her point.

Hearing lauphing she looked down at kagome,"hay whats so funny!"sango half yelled,"the fact... you guys... would fight ..over...something...so... funny!..."she said between her lauphing fit.

"How is this funny!"turning red faced, sango put the palm of her hands on her cheeks to calm down,"listen sango if the mans sex deprived give him what he needs...sex,he is a lecher after all"kagome said calming down from her lauphing,"well I can't give it to him all the time!...you act like its a daily thing for him!"kagome looking at her, finally making this a seriouse topic... which was hard for her,"listen,I don't mean all the time just..you know...like when your kids are assleep or something"kagome didn't really know what to say it's so funny how CAN you make it serious,just give the man sex!

"Sango, I mean if you don't want to give him any sex then don't",sango blushed,"I do its just he acts like its part of the contract for marrage"sango now fluffing kagomes pillow,"sango it's not, but hes your husband...and you act like you don't want to have sex with him...its sex!"sango giggling at her friends speech.

"Your right" sango sighed,"so where DID they go?",laying back down on her pillow,enjoying the softness against her head and the breeze coming threw the window 'I could get used to this' snapping back to reality she didn't here sango,"hay where did they go!" now focused,"oh they went to our partner village...inuyasha said they had to kill some shrine yokia...they should be back in a day or two.."staring at the ceiling again."Hay sango",looking down "yah" giggling kagome said,"your fight with miroku was about deprived sex...and it was in front of your kids...soooo"from the shocked face sango adorned,kagome was in a whole new lauphing fit.

Getting up making,"I got to go kagome, I need to talk to my kids about the birds and the bees! ..bie!"and sango was gone.

Feeling the ache in her bladder she relized she had to pee...badly...looking around she was alone in her hut,"just great...now whos gonna help me up".

Inuyasha and Miroku

Hands crossed behind his head,walking foot by foot down the dirt road, to some village they HAD to go exterminate a yokia from,and when i say HAD to go he HAD to go or the partnership between both villages will brake, inuyasha snorted, like he would be forced to go...but still he went?...all he knew was that he hated being away from kagome so long...especially in her state!,'she could give birth to our pups any minute' and here he is with the perveted monk listening to his 'sob' story of deprived sex.

"Listen bouzo...just 'woo' her into a sex night,she won't even know your doin it",now looking at the hanyou"I can't do that! even with all my religeous power in my body..." inuyasha snoted,"what religeous power" inuyasha stated eyes closed walking strieght.

"As I was saying"miroku getting annoyed ,"I can't do that to sango shes my wife if she doesnt want sex then...so be it"now looking down at the ground feeling depressed miroku thought 'no sex!'miroku cried in his head,'it's like having no air to breath,no food to my stomach,no sex!'. (POOR MIROKU lol :)

"I'm not saying she won't want any sex from you"sighing "i'm just saying give her some time...then theres makeup sex"mirokus head shot up instantly'makeup sex!' miroku screamed in his mind,doing a happy dance."So theres still a chance after all!"with that he ran to the village so he can kill the yokia and hurriedly make it to his wife to apoligize...then makeup sex!

Leaving the confused hanyou behind,"HEY WAIT UP!"

'Hes been gone for a whole day,when will he be back' kagome thought turning her body to the side where the window was, looking up at the night sky,seeing starrs winking down at her,'I would never get these many starrs at my era'letting that thought leave her,letting sleep over come knowing the day ahead of her tomarrow will be like...

Sun showering both exhausted faces , inuyasha and miroku were treding down the path home,"damn, I think I still have that kink in my neck"inuyasha rubbing his neck in massaging circles,"my friend , I think I got a kink all over my body...but i know who can take care of that for me...makeup sex!"miroku screamed to the heavens,"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP TALKING ABOUT THAT!"inuyasha getting annoyed.

All day yesturday while exterminating the yokia, the bouzo kep talking about makeup sex!,how he was going to do it from behind,front,side,upside down.(A/N: i know even that disturbed me and i'm writing it! lol) It was getting annoying real fast,not to mention gross,not even he and kagome do that,thats sick! (A/N: not to offend all those people who like doing it diffrent angles..that are inhumanly possible! lol)

Walking down the road,inuyasha senced something wrong '_kagome_',...he ran, not carring leaving the half dazed miroku behind, muttering something about makeup sex, he knows its not a yokia it has something to do with her pregnancy ...he can smell it, 'wait for me kagome!'

Sreaming,kagome can feel it ..oh she can feel it all right,'where the hell is he!'.

Keada was the first person who heard kagome in her hut screaming,she ran as fast as her ederly legs could take her,kagomes lower half was sitting in a puddle of blood,she called sango and rin for help.

Thisty minutes later still in labor and pain,she needed inuyasha,she knew he can smell her pain and blood,all she had to do now was wait ' THIS IS TAKING FOREVER' "WHERE ARE YOU INUYASHA!".

He was a mile away from the outskits of town,but to him that mile would only take him a few minutes,for the bouzo let him camp out for a night he'll survive,he needed to make it to his mate.

"Baka inuyasha...I need to make it to my makeup sex!" grumbling he started his treck to the nearest short cut to the village,'when will i get my makeup sex...when will i see my sango' he sighed.

"whts that smell?" sniffing closer,he grinned like a small child getting ninja food! 'its kagome! shes giving birth in a few hours."Hey shippo,are you gonna come or what!" one kitsune shouted,"yah look at mine shippo! I raised my number!"another kitsune squeeled.

"Yah i'll see you guys tomarrow! my 'moms' giving birth!'' shippo tuned into his pink plimp and was off.

"Does he mean that woman with the group?"a small kitsune asked up to her elder,"yah i guess...come on guys" they went inside the hut.

Now in the village,panting and anxiouse,he ran to the hut he and kagome shared.

Opening the sliding door " kagome!"he went into his room looking down at the woman sweating and hoarse from screaming,"inu..yasha"turning her head, she smiled lightly at him.

Brushing the damp bangs from her eyes, he kissed her forehead gently,"I'm sorry i could'nt make it earlier ..."shaking her head"it's ok...your hear now" she was about to kiss him fully on the lips, but a sharp pain stopped her,grunting she layed her head back on the pillow folding her arms around her swollen stomach.

Inuyasha was in pain just watching her, he would take all the pain in the world just to see her smile, not on the verge of tears and wimpering.

He started rubbing her stomach in gently circles,"inuyasha i can feel..it..it's coming!'' she grabbed his hand and squeezed it with her tiny hand,amazed at all how a small woman can have such strength,he tried wiggling his hand to relieve the pain coming from his hand,"kags ..mabey you want to losen your grip a bit",looking at him with such pain and...anger?,"YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DEAL WITH IT!'' sucking it up like a man(lol) he went threw with it , he knew she was in much more pain then he could be going threw with his hand.

After ten minutes of pain keada stated,"kagome ye need to push when I say one, ye understand?" she saw kagome nod weakly,"ok three,two,one...push!"

Kagome can feel the onslaught of all her contractions coming together to form one whole new pain,'WHAT WAS THIS KID MADE OF BRICK!'. She pushed with all her might,"ok I see the head ...just keep pushing! ye doing good child" kagome could only muster a nod.

The first pup was born,she heaved a sigh but was caught off with the same pain she did the first time,with equal pain.

The precezure went the same with the second pup,but knew she had one last pup left 'THANK KAMI!'

This pup was a whole differnet pain level,(A/N: you know how girls get there 'times of the month' just imagine the cramps but twenty times worse!..sorry for the personal info lol) They should name this whole pain level 'third kid' wasnt the last pup suposed to be the easiest!

After she emptied all her pups out and after birth(ewww lol)she relaxed.

Keada and rin finished bathing the pups ,kagome got handed one pup,she gasped he was bueatiful,he had a miny patch of raven black hair that would turn a dark blue in the sun,cocoa brown eyes and a...smirk? she gasped remembering her dream, 'It was real...' kagome thought but remebered the child still in her arms crieing.

"Sh-sh-sh- quiet little one"looking up, inuyasha was staring at his pup lost in his own little world thinking,what is he thinking?

"Inuyasha what should we name him"inuyasha now focusing,"How about you choose this one"he smiled,'I get to choose' now knowing the perfect name ,"inuyasha...how about souta"he sat there shocked for a moment'she still misses her family' but regained his composure,her smiled " of coarse I couldn't think of any other better name for him"she gave a weak smile.

Kissing the childs head, she handed him to keada,who put the now not crieng child to rest on the miny futon next to his mothers.

Keada handed the second son to kagome and inuyasha,the first thing kagome noticed about her little boy was ...his dog ears! 'so it wasn't entirely my dream?' she sighed happily,looking down she noticed his little gold eyes exact similar to inuyashas.

Inuyasha took the small boy from kagome, "hay! I didn't get enough time with him yet!" she whined,inuyasha only chuckled," I have a name for this little one" now paying complete attention to him,"what do you have in mind?" he smirked "How about my fathers name...inutaisho''. (A/N: ok i coulnt really remeber inuyashas fathers name.. my bad i still like it)

She thought of it for a minute "perfect'',inuyasha handed the little boy to keada to be with his now sleeping brother.

Left was the little girl,different from both brothers ,she had short silver,peircing dark gold eyes and her little baby fangs popping out of her mouth.

Kagome was sad to say, her little girl didn't have little ears like her father, but all the same she was beautiful.

Thinking, kagome remembers that little girls name from her dreams...gasping...'_iname_' that same girl from her dreams ...its her daughter..from the future? ..no that didnt make sence...only time will tell.

"Kagome what do you want to name her"abliviouse to the little situation kagome was having in her head,tears stolling from her eyes ''iname...lets name her iname''inuyasha saw the tears from her eyes, why is dhe crying? is she not happy with our pup?''kagome ,,,why are you crying...are you regretting having our pups''he sadly sad,"BAKA! OF COURSE NOT!...i'm just ..happpy is all"wiping the tears from her eyes,she scolded "dont ever think that again!...you guys are my life..."inuyasha not fearing her rath anymore crawled over two her giving her a deep kiss, pobing her mouth he stopped.

"Why did you stop" she whined,inuyasha pointed to the pup in her arms,'shes crying...but not a babies wail its silent tears' (IKR best tile for a book ever ,silent tears, lol jk)"inuyasha whats wrong with her" kagome asked concerned,"I dont know,he took the pup from kagomes arms...and instantly she stopped...like she never was crying..silent tears...(SORRY I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT IT FIT IN LOLXD).

"Thats cute she responds to you!"kagome lauphed,inuyasha blushed "keh" he looked down with adoration in his eyes..."_Iname"_.

A/N: I know kouga and shippo arent in this one they will next chapter for sure.I feel sad now ...inuyasha left miroku on the road ...hes sex deprived lol feel for the man was my longest chappy eveeerrrrr it took me over two hours . the reason why i wont be uploadeing for a few days so this is just to hold all of you off I hope you enjoyed!. Yay this was the birth chappy did you guys expect...silent tears... lol i still cant stop lauphing and this chap had some humor but its mostly romance and angst but i thought a way to lighten the mood..miroku always lightens a mood!lol so the names of the two boys i would like to didcate BERRYBLUE96! i know your head must be swelled by now, with all the praise im giving you! lol but thx again! we finally enterend iname yayayaya finally it took forever to get one little character in o well lol. The next chap should be posted anytime next week thx again!

I GOT INAMES PERSONALITY, BUT WHAT PERSONALITIES SHOULD SOUTA AND INUTAISHO HAVE? ITS UP TO GUYS! BIES!

-14 inu kag


	6. kougas entrance

**A/N: Hay im back like after...3 weeks! im sorry my labtop charger burned out so im using my little bros labtop right now..sniffle...i miss my labtop o well my mom is gonna buy me a new charger soon in her words which means 'when i feel like it' of you know valentines day passed! lol i feel like a bitch i broke up with my boyfriend at the valentines dance day...he bought my ticket and i didnt go i dumped him threw my friend who did go! lol anyways...on with the chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha blah blah blah...buuut i own iname,souta (my character souta, not kagomes brother lol) and inutaisho (my character, not inus dad either!)enjoy!**

chapter 6

With all the three children asleep,inuyasha and kagome wanted alone time,kaeda,rin and sango left the hut for there much needed rest.

Eyes closed and body slumped inuyasha was easily tempted to fall asleep until..."inuyasha?" he heard kagomes angelic voice call turning his head slightly to the side to show her his attention.

"hmphm..whats the matter"eyes half lidded," can I tell you something..." grabbing inuyashas full atention he nodded for her to continue.

"When I was still pregnant with the children...I would have these dreams...it would always be of iname..every single dream ...like a warning you know?"he doesn't know of what to make with this 'iname...why would she dream of iname?'.

"Kagome ...how could you dream of iname..she wasn't even born yet...what eactly did you see?".

"Well iname was lie a teenager and ...she wasn't with us,she was at like a school" the sun was starting to set you couln't really here anything outside besides the light snores coming from the pups and the light breathing coming from kagome and inuyasha.

"You mean that tall building you used to go to?" starting to understand kagome replied,"yah those buildings"she giggled.

"Why would iname be there? does...does that mean she leaves to your time?" starting to get scared"but how?"kagome asked more to herself than inuyasha,she looked over to where iname is 'what trouble are you going to get into my baby'

Starting to get worried she walked out of her hut to take a breather checking on the children first of coarse, she loved the sight that would come every twilight, all the colors facinated (sp?) her all the blues,light oranges,pinks and the stars that would acompany them all.

looking out for a few more minutes she started her trek to the nearest road in search of her perverted husand.

Turning her head both sides she was starting to get frantic 'inuyasha came back...but wheres miroku?'

Starting a light sprint she kept on making her way down the road soon making it too the outskirts of town "miroku!...hello!'' yelling only at the clear dirt road in front of her.

She decided to wait a little longer in her hut..then..then she'll call a search party with the help from kaeda to look for him.

Walking in to her three room hut she made her way too the three little boogers that are her children,sitting on the extra mat in the corner she looked out her window 'where are you houshi'

He's been walking all day! all he wanted to do was go home say hes sorry and have make up sex...of coarse when hes gonna say sorry hes going to mean it.

The fight they had was a little 'outrages' in mirokus point of view, I mean the fight they had was over not having sex! why would she after the fight they had 'but that's why i'm going to say sorry' he loves sango more than anything but a man has needs too danmit!...but my wife comes first and I love her but...danm this is confusing!

He knew he was going to make up with her...all night...but first he needed to be there! this walk was taking forever and he'd be danmed if he was going to be camping alone again tonight!

He ran...ran all the way to his wife...but figured out he had to camp another night...unfortuanatly.

Letting sleep overcome her, she slept all the way to noon but didn't feel the arm wrap around her waist and the warm breath nuzzle her ear and whisper "I'm sorry" she smiled thats the man she married and she was happy for that.

"Make-up sex?" he had to ruin it didn't he... you can here a slap almost a mile away and old kaeda shaking her head and grinning from ear too ear.

'Thats my husband all right' sango smiling falling asleep, a twitching form of a former man in one of the corners of the hut 'why!'

The sun was taking its toll on the little village the next morning, everyone with there sleeves raised up and sweating...still doing the daily routine they do each day..just dreading this particular day.

It was in the middle of summer,kagome was out by the lake watching her two year old 'atempting' to walk but just failing and ending up on there butts.

"Hey kagome!" turning her head she saw a little ball of fuzz running or more like flying to her and landing right on her lap.

"Hey shippo and how are you doing"tweaking his nose playfully smiling , lauphing "i'm ok...hey check it out I raised another one of my cards today wanna see!"

Smiling still seeing the same shippo that used to go on their adventures with them "sure...why not".

After about thirty minutes of explaining and showing what hes learned in the time he been gone,both kagome and shippo heard a whale type scream,turning kagomes head she saw souta crying laying on the grass with inutaisho.

Iname abliviouse of whats happening went off to her own little world once again ignoring the cries of her two brothers, " souta..inutaisho whats the matter?" kagome picked both of them up, one on each of her arms.

Still not being able to talk yet they continued to cry their little hearts out, soon getting noticed by inuyasha who was helping one of the workers build a new hut for a new adition to the village came running to kagome.

"What happend!" searching for any cuts or scrapes on kagome or his sons,"I don't now they just started crying when I was talking to shippo" searching she found the little kitsune bringing iname to where their at.

"Is iname hurt?"she told shippo,"no not at all she was just playing with the grass...strange kid" letting out a sigh agome said "mabey there just hungery...im going to go back to the hut"walking along with the grass she looked back,"inuyasha bring iname with you when your done playing with her!" she smiled.

"Wait...what...shouldn't you bring iname with you!" he shouted, grinning she turned back to walking "let her play for a little longer then i'll feed her ...play with her for a while!" andlike that she left for their hut.

Sighing he Looked down seeing little gold eyes starring up at him with adoration, he smiled 'she looks so much like me...I wonder whos personality she would have?' letting that thought leave him he remembered what happened after they were born 'stuped wolf' he grinned...ignoring shippos goodbye to go see kaeda.

Flashback

_The sun was rising overhead birds chirping their morning songs and thier hellos, while a tired new family was sleeping._

_Just yesterday kagome gave birth to his pups...their pups...he was thrilled and scared at the same time ,what makes him so sure he could care for three more lives without letting anything happen to them?_

_He almost killed...lost kagome ...when was he gifted with something so beautiful and just... happy._

_Hes killed people whether or not they were good or bad they were still people and he killed them whenever he would turn demon...what did he deserve to get something like this ...a family of his own... a family he could call his._

_He smiled._

_His family...he would protect them and any new additions to come he'll protect them with his life...they are his life._

_Feeling content, he finally drifted to sleep...hours later he awoke from a scent that just entered the village...growling he shot up from the warmth of his mate and made his way to the entrance of the door 'mangy wolf!'_

_Smelling his way to the scent he made it to the entrance of the village,growling he stopped in front of the intruder._

_"What the hell do you thin your doing here!" not taking a glance near inuyasha he stared at his hut which held kagome and his pups, 'she already gave labor I can smell it...its too late' finally snapping out he turned to the yelling inuyasha._

_"She already gave birth is this true?'' he knew the answer,smiling with pride "yah whats it to ya?" inuyasha smirked folding his arms over his chest "face it kouga she mated with me,gave me pups and is in love with me...i'm saving you the trouble ...be with ayame you can't win my mate you already know that"not bothering to here his retort he made his way back to kagome and their pups._

_Standing there dumbstruck he stood thinking it over ' is in love with me' listening to what the mutt actually said it was like a revalation to him 'thats what the diference between me and that mutt...she loves him' snorting he turned heelsand made his way back tohis tribe...defeated...in a way._

end flashback

Picking up iname, they went back to their hut, ignoring the villages cry for inuyashas help building their huts. (lol)

**A/N: yay another chappy and yes the confrontation with kouga was short but i couldnt think of how to fit him in. The next chappy is where the story begins with iname and her 'new' life spoiler! lol no flames please :( and most of the flames I get they themselves dont even write stories so dont be a hyprocate k? and if you say 'you need a beta reader badly! without it your story is ruined or some shit like that, im having a problem with beta right now so plz if your gonna review let it be positive feedback I try my hardest to make my stories good so keep that in mind and dont be a little bitch ...lol this chappy was like um a filler before the actual idea takes place so I might not update till like in a few days remeber this aint my labtop it my bros so i have to convince him now and then to let me borrow it so until then stay safe and warm..or cold wherever you are lol!**

**WHAT SHOULD THE VILLAINS NAME BE AND HIS CHARACTERISTICS ITS UP TO YOU GUYS! TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEWS! LUBS YOU!**

**-14 inukag**


	7. Iname

**A/N: hays! this is the only update ill have for like a week due to my school vacation and im visiting my aunt! i havent seen her for like a year...due to family issues :( (tear)but i get to see her now! shes 30 years old but we look alike and shes like a adult child you know like those type of adults who are like children i love her for that! so ill update on friday when i get back so enjoy this update! oh before i go i would like to thank InuEared Miko of Darkness she stuck with my story (even though in my opinion this story is ok its iffy )but thx again! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own inuyasha but i own iname,souta(not kagomes bro),inutaisho(not inus dad)**

**Enjoy!**

chapter 7

Beep...Beep...Beep...Be...the alarm hit the wall...again...for the fifth time this week.

'note to self go to the store'

"Iname!...get your but down here your gonna be late!...again!'' came the shout from downstairs.

"Its friday...i'm stayin home!" the lump under the sheets shouted.

Iname Higurashi, a fourteen year old 'bum' in her uncles case,is living at her grandmas shrine due to the fact she got seperated from her parents a long time ago.

Flashback nine years ago

_Kagomes mother yumi, was sweeping the backyard porch near the well that sent her daughter to her future..er..past._

_She heard a whale coming from the little shrine, housing the well, angry she yelled"souta!..your 'dolls' in the well house ...again!"_

_Sliding the door open running to his mother and uprubtly halted in front of her,exasperated '' mom!...their..not ..dolls..their...action figures!''rolling her eyes she quoted useing her fingers''well..go get your 'action figures' and get ready for dinner'' she smiled._

_''Yah..yah'' he ran to the well house,sliding the doors open he waryily walked down the steps._

_Sure his sister would always come back and forth from the well when she was younger but ..it still gave him the creeps..I mean who wouldn't.._

_He reached the well looking down the whaling got stronger and climbed the laddder down the well stomping down 'I dont even have action figures that whale!'_

_"Demon!' he tried to climb up but kept falling due to his nerves giving up he crawled in a corner ''please dont eat me! im sorry for saying im toupher than demons!dont eat me!" _

_A few minutes later he listened the whaling stopped...regaining his composure he searched for the source, crawling on all fours and checking with his hands,he felt something soft and squishy._

_''what the...'' the little creature bit down on his finger,''ahh! let go let...go!'' he pulled his hand back, rubbing it he pulled out his pen/flashlight out of his back pocket._

_Turning it on he flashed it on the little creature...revealing...a baby?_

End flashback

Souta and yumi knew exactly whos it was...what other child in this world has silver hair and golden little eyes...that aren't fake...also the little locket around her neck was a dead give away, the locket had kagomes picture and inuyashas in it...abviously looking mad, yumi giggled remembering buying her daughter that at the store, sighing she shouted "iname..please get up and dressed!...just one more day and its the weekend ...remember dont you want to see that little boy of yours...'' smiling she knew what she did.

Blushing she jumped out of bed," alright..alright stop talking!'' yumi smiled,'she really was fond of that boy,just like kagome is too inuyasha' she smiled sadly she missed her daughter but what was she too do? she was in love and now married...missing her child...she must be heart brocken, holding back tears she set breakfast for her grandchild.

Gramps was still alive, but has some health problems and is always on inames case saying 'demon be gone' or just staring at her wickedly.

Deep down though he cared for the child, she was his great grand child he can sence the aura of her, kagome and inuyasha, he can tell and would in his own old way show affection to the child.

When iname had the flu and would be bed ridden for days with the help of yumi, iname would always make a fuss of it... how she was'fine' or in her case 'i'm stronger than you!' but would always listen and take the help given.

Gramps would brew up a special herb tea to take the fever down and it 'would' work if iname quite spitting it up and saying how it tasted like putrid or would let it drain in the sink behind gramps back.

In the end, she would take it and would have to much pride to say thank you, but would smile towards their way knowing if it wasnt for them she would either be in a hospital or worse...with the little stunts she pulls all the time.

Putting on her white button down shirt notching all the buttons up rolling her collar back to make room for her blue tie that went down to her mid stomach, pulling her blue skirt out of her dresser she put in on and zipped it.

walking to her closset she pulled out her black DC 'S (A/N: my friend owns some...im not good with shoe brand names just correct me if you see some show brand names wrong :)

She hated the knee high socks...not to mention the skirt but 'I just started high school...gotta make a good impresion' she smirked.

Locking her door behind her she looked in front of her ' why dont they let me in that room?' in reality that was kagomes room yumi knew everytime iname thought of her parents it would hurt her physicaly and mentally she doesnt want to push anything on her...until shes ready.

Walking to the door right across from hers she touched the light metal doorknob twisting it ... "what do you think your doing young lady?"yumi said with one hand on her hip taping her foot, "god!..its not like a secret or anything...why cant I see?" sighing yumi grabbed her arm lightly and tugged waiting for inames response "whatever" she walked with yumi downstairs too the kitchen.

Pulling the kitchen seat out iname sat down obeyingly yumi put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of her..."are ywo gwonna answer mwe'' iname tried to talk out with a mouthfull of breakfast.

Sighing , "iname its just a spare room ...I lost the key and im having souta come down with his kids later so you can see it then, when akane and aki come sleepover im buying a spare key today'' half of what yumi said was true souta was coming with his wife and kids for a visit and sleeping over but she didnt lose the key and it was unlocked,she hoped her grand daughter bought it...

Looking mouthfulled and wide eyed,she swallowed and made a 'keh' sound and yumi was greatful for her grandaughter being dense.

Ten minutes later iname was done eating and was grabbing her backpack to leave right before yumi ordered her to give her a hug. (lol) Walking down the parking lot of stairs the shrine owned she jumped the last ten and ignoring the citizens wowed stares.

Walking down the sidewalk iname was entranced in her own little world... completely unaware of the strange figure behind her until...

"Dad!...when are we leaving!...I want to see cousin iname!'' the little three year old shouted.

Souta is now twenty four,married his childhood sweetheart hitomi and is currently with two three year old twins akane and aki.

They live down the street from the shrine and the little ones school which is close too inames high school,"were leaving right now...iname should be walking still soooo we'll suprise her when she comes back how does that sound?'' kneeling down to his kids eye level.

"Thank you daddy!"the two little spitfires shouted.

''Boo!'' waiting for her reaction she simply just turned her head with a simple ''hay'' turning her head strieght again focussing back to her world.

"Thats all I get a 'hay' I thought I mean more too you?'' he gave her puppy dog face,"listen...sorry im just... thinking'' intrigued he pursuaded "and what is that may I ask?" he smirked.

Walking in the school yard the bell signalling your late rung, "saved by the bell...I know corny... see you at class!'' she ran off leaving a confused ichigo behind.

Inames known ichigo since they were in grade school fifth grade to be exact shes in ninth grade now so you do the math...

Ichigo has bluish black eyes and has long black wavy hair and has a work out body not too muscly where its gross, but enough to show off, which fits perfect for him.

'Great im late.. now im going to hear it ' opening the classroom door she was greeted with stares and snickering,she rolled her eyes,walking to her desk she slammed her bag on the floor and took her seat.

" what a pleasure to see you!'' abviously hearing the sarcasim dripping from his voice, iname retorted '' well seeing your face sure didnt brighten my day either'' you can hear lauphing and giggling coming from the class, "thats enouph class!... since you all think is so funny, you all are going to join her ten minutes after class...without passes!'' everyone awwed and some cursed.

''What crawled up your ass and died'' iname said to herself but was verry audible to some students and the teacher, ''ocr now!'' blinking repeatingly she got up walking to the door ''well fuck you too'' and left leaving a verry pissed teacher and lauphing students behind.

Walking down the empty and quite hall her shoes were squeeking against the newly polished tiles,walking passed locker after locker this whole thing was memerised to her, she passed the crouching figure in the side hall... now paying attention to what she saw threw her perifial (sp?) vision she walked backwards turning her head she saw the crouched figure...sobbing?

Letting curiousity over take her she walked to the figure slowly, she was dressed in a white kimono with long silky black hair 'whos she ..the grudge?' ''hay are you lost?'' she was getting closer to the figure until it stood on its own turning letting her black tresses fall on her shoulders and surround her face.

What she was gonna say next was cut off from the bell signaling next period,iname turned her head away from the 'grudge' type thing to the pitter patter of students footsteps,turning her head back... it was gone ''what the...'', ''hell iname if I knew you were gonna pull that shit in class I would have joined you '' her best friend kome said ''huh..oh that yah the teacher was an ass... he deserved what I told him'' kome giggle ''anyway lets go... next periods math!'' kome grabbed her arm and dragged her '' nerd'' iname said ''shut up'' they entered class.

The day passed on and school was over, iname couldnt think strieght 'who was that this morning...it could have been a cosplay for the schools theater...who else would be dressing like they were in fuedal japan' that sent a spark to her brain triggering pain from her memories. She crouch holding her head in pain breathing in and out... and as fast as it came it left.

''what the hell was that...it hurt'' she wimpered, where did that come from she never wimpers! ''huuuph'' thats another problem for another day,all she wants is to go home and sleep.

Somewhere close by a pair of eyes were watching her every move...

**A/N: yay i love this chappy! and I hope all of you do to:) no flames! and ill upload next week friday and or saturday thanks again and lubs you!**

**-14 inukag**


	8. fuckin monapoly

**A/N: hay! I'm making a new story and still doing this one so stay tuned! anyway on with the story!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own inuyasha!...buuut I own iname and her brothers! also ichigo and kome ...and akane (not ranmas akane)and aki.**

Iname chapter 8

She did it! ''I did it...I won!" iname screamed to the heavens, arms dramatically in the air and face pointed upward. Iname and ichigo were playing monapoly in the living room, inames grandmother went with souta and his wife hitomi to the store since they were staying the weekend buying treats.

Akane and aki were also in the living room, iname was 'suposed' to baby sit them hense the word suposed...she sent the kids to the couch handing them some unhealthy candy surely disaproved by their mother but keeping it hush hush by sayin '' if its unhealthy why is it made'' the little ones bought the dumb reply.

Watching their beloved cousin jump up and down up and down up and down, both little kids eyes following her movments until aki shouted, " yay me won!'' iname ubrubtly stoped, she turned her head and smiled sweetly 'to sweetly' for ichigos taste who was watching the entire scene unfold.

In her best sweet honey coated voice iname pointed her finger at herself '' no sweety iname won... not you" still smiling, aki replied confused'' yah me won'' getting frustrated '' no..aki iname won..not aki''.

Aki slowly stood up willing his little body to follow, ichigo on the side ready to catch him if he were to fall, akane was amused she enjoyed little quarels... yes quarels instead of watching sesame street like any other little three year old learning her abc's akane was watching the bio channel abviously watching a behind the scenes stories of 'suposed' lovers fighting and their backround ,slowly accelerating to peoples court and for the jury to decide if one of the 'lovers' are guilty or inocent.

'weird kid' iname shrugged

Looking down aki breathed heavily in battle stance, head held high,little hands crushed into fists and hair disheveld, he was ready.

'This kid watches to much anime'iname lazily standed, arms at her sides and a bored expression glued her face.

''yes! me won!'' aki huffed, inames blood was boiling, she was the one who won! she was the one who moved her piece (which was the thimble ...out of the cooler pieces she choosed the thimble...a thimble)and she was the one who was playing! aki wasn't even playing!

Both growled, which impressed iname' for a human he could pass as a dog demon', they both were ready to yell at each other until ichigo 'put his two sence in' .

" Iname...when he means 'me won' he means you!'' first, he was tired of this fight and second, she didn't even win! she only bought one avenue and it was her first and only!

Both turned heads to ichigo, eyebrows scrunched '' what you talkin' bout'' iname used her best manly voice she can muster, sighing ichigo stood his black hair falling from his shoulder to his back and his hands outstretched for efect, if iname wasn't to busy making her point she would take the time to check him out 'where the hell did that come from!' "let me tell you this in the most simplest way possible...you didn't win!...you only bought one avenue, you can't win buying one avenue!'' making his point he sat down, pulled his card and moved his piece '' your turn'' ichigo stated acting like nothing happened...the nerve of him!

Aki smiled,turning his body next to his sister he climbed the 'big mountain' in his case which was the couch and sat waiting patiently for his cousin to make her move '' go me'' aki stated.

Iname was confused as fuck, ''wha..'' still in fighting stance she turned her head both sides, to ichigo then the twins "what"dumbly asking again.

Sighing ' I'm sighing frequently...but i'm sooo sure it has nothing to do with iname'' he mentally rolled his eyes, "when aki says 'me' he means you! iname..me it's ending part of your name...do I have to spell it out!'' he went back to the game but remembering it was her turn.

Iname was still procesing the information she just learned, sitting down indian style, she mumbled a '' keh''.

The game went on and on and on until..." I won! yay meeeee" ichigo taking stance exactly the way iname did when she 'thought' she won, arms crossed in front of her chest and head held high she mumbled '' hyprocate'' .

Akane was bored out of her mind! and aki was happy ichigo won ' me mean sometimes' he smiled.

Thirty minutes later inames grandmother,uncle and came threw the door " were home"

Iname sighed in relief '' fuckin monaploly"

"Iname!" her grandmother shouted...'shit'

**A/N: I know shortest chapter ever! Im tired and this is just fun full filler chappy nothin important...Im to tired to get into anything serious ...at least for now... muwahaha anyway stay tuned and review plzzzzz i have alot of hits but little reviewers (tear) so plz review!**

**SHOULD THERE BE A LEMON?AND WHO WITH? INAME AND ICHIGO OR INUKAG? IF INAME AND INCHIGO THEN ITS GONNA BE LATER IN THE STORY ;) I WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU THINK XD**

**-14 inukag**

**P.S I WANT IDEAS FOR MY NEW STORY 'NEIGHBOR NAMED NIGHTMARE' SO PM ME OR REVIEW ON THIS STORY, THE SUMMARY WILL BE ON MY PROFILE...SOON...I NEED SLEEP XD**


	9. Feelings threw time

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!

Iname chapter 9

''Almost got..iiiitttt...done!..yes'' she squeeled,looking down the monsterious herb that sure did pack a fight!

Looking down,she mentally patted herself in the back it took her ten minutes to pull that thing out of the ground!

'Great im all dirty' kagome thought dryly to herself 'mabey I can go with sango to the hot spring ...yah that sounds good.

Sighing she stood up dusting herself off of the left over soil that piled on herself, grabbing the bag of herbs, turning her head she parted a farwell to jinenjii.

"I'll be going jinenjii I have to feed the kids...remember to tell kaeda i'll be in my hut if she needs me!'' she waved, he only gave a weak smile thats all he gave these days...back then when kagome was fifteen and met the gently beast, he was very kind to her and inuyasha even if he just met a stranger he would give you the most trusting and helpful smile.

Soon after kagomes kids were born, jinenjii instantly found a bonded friendship with her daughter...on days when kagome would need someone to watch iname if the two little ones got sick and needed medical supplies kagome would leave iname with jinenjii and he would willingly accept to watch her.

Iname was exactly like kagome at a young age, iname would trust him and it would grow for the half demon.

Even though he wasn't the little ones parent he considered her a little daughter to him he even considered her little brothers sons.

When iname was tooken...away from the safety of inuyashas and kagomes arms ...away from the little group she called family...away from the person that accepted who he is... another family member...he was devasted and only seeing kagomes tears and inuyashas anger that day only made it worse.

He became hollow.

He wouldnt greet people with the all the trustworthy smiles and knowing possitive attitude upon the world he was just...neutal...the only people he would give any acknowlegement to was of course inames family and his mother...besides them he was dead.

Iname changed him...drastically...though each day he he would 'try' to improve he opened up more and more soon following to the present now accepting peoples greetings...it was better...better than it was.

_'Iname'..._

Sighing she grieved enouph of the matter in fact kagome was also depressed at a time who wouldn't? he took her baby girl...she was just a baby...if it wasn't for inuyasha or her baby sons she would have been exactly like jinenjii she had to hold up though...for her sons...for inuyasha...for herself.

Dropping the issue...she didn't want to cry in front of her sons.

Dragging her feet to her hut she could see her sons coming out of the hut...running?

''Mom!..mom!" souta shouted, he grew much older he was 14, so was inutaisho but both still had that boyish charm that they could only get from their father.

Running closer both stopped in front of kagome,souta was first to speak "mom something happened" with worry in his wide eyes no sooner then his brother swinged his head " well thats the bigest understatement of the year!''inutaisho shouted both started yelling at each other ignoring there current problem...ahhhhhh just like his father inutaisho was the one to take action and not to think rational.

Souta differed he was more realistic and thinked ahead ...and abviously stating the abviouse all the time... kagome giggled.

Both stopped bickering, "uh..mom you ok?'' inutaisho spoke both confused how could their mother be lauphing at a time like this their father's missing!

She smiled, "you boys..whats the matter?" both took a long exasperated breath and rambled their answer...together...they act to much like twins...I wonder if iname acts like that...she sadened.

"Souta speak what's the matter?" souta looked at his mother and nodded " dad left this morning at the crook of dawn and he hasn't retured" inutaisho added " and it's getting dark'' stating the abvious 'im starting to think they are actually twins'.

She sighed she knew where inuyasha is...why can't he at least try to move on? doesn't he know she won't come back we waited three years! why didn't she come back..why!

I came back after three years but why not her daughter? her vision was getting blury with with the onslaught of tears that wanted to escape, turning to her boys masking her emotions she smiled...sadly ...she wouldn't give her boys a fake smile...

Instantly souta and inutaisho knew... they regretted it they saw the smile her mother gave them 'we should have stayed quiet..'

"Your father's at the well" she turned and left walking to their hut only to turn once more"dinner will be ready soon so rap up what your doing" kagome turned back in the hut walking to the kitchen letting a single tear slip...

_'Iname'..._

Golden eyes looked down only greeting darkness he stared blanky down, no emotion portrayed on his face just..blank.

Every three days he would come he would run threw the forest to come to this spot...the spot that brought his kagome back...hoping once again that it would bring the person he cares about back into his arms...but nothing...again... hes been doing this the past seven years and nothing.

Inuyasha even asked keada for advise, kagome was sent back home and sealed because of her feelings she was scared, she wanted to get out of their , wanting to see her family once again.

What has this to do with his daughter though! wasn't the well sealed? is it her fate? he needed help... he had to ask totosai.

He looked down the well one last time,sighing, he turned and started his way back to his hut and too tell kagome and his sons he's leaving,he sure as hell was gonna be hounded why? when he gets home,he was walking down the dirt path a few twigs and leaves crunched under him... to lost in thought to care, 'I want this to keep secret...secret until I find out the truth..not until I find out'

_'Iname'..._

"Iname!...dinner's ready please call akane and aki!" iname shot up from her bed 'who the hell woke me up!' she heard it again ''iname!...did you hear me?...get your cousins!'' she groaned slowly getting out of bed,if she gets up to fast if feels like fricken gravity pushes her down and the edges of her perifial vision turn black its cool and uncomfortable at the same time, 'probably just light headed from getting up to fast ..yah...or it could mean I have low iron in my blood...' she frowned...that's bad...'FunYuns that has iron in it! ...problem solved yay!' she walked to her door.

"Hay grandma do we have FunYuns!'' she yelled,her grandmother shook her head;

_'Iname'..._

**A/N: review! me getting no reviews anymore :( lol I hope you like this chappy this chappy was actually important it described inames family issues and how there copeing so stay tuned for the next chappy!**

**-14inukag**

**p.s I used the chips funyuns cuz its true theres iron in them lol and that same stuff happens to me! i swear its uncomfortable and cool at the same time XD**


End file.
